In orthodontic treatment, some patients may need the surgical operation on the jaw. Conventionally, the necessity of surgical operations on the jaw is decided by taking a cephalometric radiogram (cephalogram) of a patient, and making cephalometric analysis focusing mainly on angle measurements based on the cephalometric radiogram, and according to the results, a dentist decides by making diagnosis (for example, see non-patent literature 1.)